worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
の |rname = Gakuen no Himitsu |etitle = Campus Secret |volume = 3 |chapter = 19 |pages = 22 |rdate = March 5, 2017 |previous = Chapter 18 |next = Chapter 20 }} Chapter 19 is titled "The Academy's Secrecy". Summary In the morning, Shota Doi wakes up to Natsu Ichijo watching him and the two then greet each other. Shota then reaches for his water on the side of his bed and drinks it. After drinking the water, he thinks the sex he had with Natsu, and he then offers her a drink. Natsu accepts the drink but requests for Shota to give it to her directly, shocking the latter. Shota then puts the water in his mouth and begins to deep kiss Natsu. Afterwards, Natsu wonders what she should do because she is thinking about the day she will have to change rooms. Later in the day at school, Yuzu is playing the piano in the music room when Shota arrives. She asks if he is okay and he says he is before saying he was lonely when he could not see her and Yuzu says she was too. She then asks if he is getting along with Natsu, so Shota says he is. However, he then apologizes but Yuzu says it is fine because he belongs to everyone. Confused, Shota asks what she means, but Yuzu, in tears, says to ask Karen before walking out. On the roof of the school, Shota is looking over the campus as Karen Kamiya arrives. Shota then says he has been thinking about after waking up from cold sleep, things have been strange. He continues to say he thought every guy besides him died was a trick but did not know why someone would go far to try to deceive him. Shota then says he did not think Yuzu or Natsu were acting and realizes a minuscule of men were put in cold sleep. He then asks if there are other men who are immune to the MK Virus, so Karen says there could be another one. Shota then wonders if the school is an experiment, so Karen questions his thinking. Shota says if what he said is correct then his life is precious and knows his body was examined while in cold sleep. He then realizes Karen is not forcefully restraining him to experiment on him but is respecting his rights as a human. He also realizes the school gathers girls and collects data on him to combat the MK Virus. He is concerned for Yuzu and Natsu but Karen said it is good timing and wants to head back to the classroom. In a classroom, Karen is impressed with Shota for knowing the truth with limited information. She continues to talk to the class and says the school was made for Shota so he could mate to his heart's content. Karen stated artificial insemination is not working and is unaware if the immunity of the MK Virus is inheritable so they are observing Shota's biological information, and without saving the genes of those like Shota, mankind could become extinct. Karen continues and says the girls there are interested in Shota and would not say no to him, and if they make a baby, the mother and child would be taken care of. Shota is feeling uneasy as Karen tells the girls to prove their interest in him by telling them to take off their uniforms. After the girls took off their uniforms, Karen tells Shota to make kids before asking which one is first. In UW, Kihara is impressed by the girls in No. 3's academy and says Karen's skill in undeniable. However, the secretary of technology wanted to talk about Mira Suou and Reito Mizuhara. The secretary of health states if Mira cannot compel No. 2 to mate, there would be no reason for her to be his dedicated secretary. Kihara then decides to relieve Mira of her duties as No. 2's dedicated secretary. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Natsu Ichijo *Yuzuki Hanyu *Karen Kamiya *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Shunka Hiiragi *Akira Todo *Hakuro *Koyuki *Kihara *Mira Suou *Reito Mizuhara Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3